The truth of Jess and Stars Hollow
by Zenon
Summary: Tells the real reason Jess had to come to Stars Hollow


I do not own these characters nor do I have any affiliation with Gilmore Girls.  Also, Kayla and Cosette are fictional characters I created.

This was written after watching the first episode with Jess.

Rory walked into Luke's diner to see if her mother was there.  She was not, so Rory sat down at the counter.  Jess was working it.  "Hi Jess," she said, "Can I have a coffee please?"

"Sure," he replied as he went to get her the coffee.

"Gee, you seem real cheerful," she commented sarcastically as he poured her coffee.

"Serving people is just not my thing"

"Ah--so anyway, how you getting use to Stars Hollow?"

"I'm not"

"Well, what happened at home that you have to stay at Luke's now?"

"It's not important"

"Well, if your mother sent you all the way here, I'm sure it is, but don't worry you don't have to tell me anything"

Just then the doors to Luke's diner swung open.  A tall pretty girl with long blonde hair, holding a newborn baby in her arms entered.  She looked straight at Jess and just glared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was kicked out, so I thought I'd come stay with you"

"Well, you can't"

"Why?" she asked as she looked over at Rory, "Got a new girlfriend now?! Gonna get her knocked up too?!"

"No," Rory said, "I'm not his girlfriend and Jess, now I know why you are here"

The girl walked closer to the counter where Jess was, "Jess, I'm serious, I have nowhere to go"

"There's no room," he said firmly, then looking at the baby, "We had a girl?" he asked more sympathetically.

"Yes, and her name is Cosette," she said.  She then paused for a moment before she continued, "Jess, can you please let me stay here, just  a couple of nights until I figure out where I can go?"

"Yeah, all right, Luke should be okay with it, it's just that he doesn't exactly know about you or Cosette"

"Well, looks like it's about time he finds out"

"Do I have to tell him"

"What?! Like you don't think he'll notice?!"

"Okay, okay, fair enough"

Just then Luke came in from upstairs.  "Hey Jess, you got everything covered?"

"Um, sort of--Luke, this is Kayla and that's Cosette--they're going to be staying with us for a little bit--Kayla, this is Luke"

Luke looked very uncomfortable, "Is that yours?" he asked looking towards the baby.

Jess gave an innocent shrug.  Rory felt very uncomfortable, "Ya know, I'll go find my mom and we'll go somewhere else for coffee," she said as she left some money and quickly exited.

The next morning Rory and Loralai stopped at Luke's for breakfast.  They walked up to the counter, "Hey Jess," Loralai said, "This the girlfriend I heard about?" she asked looking over at Kayla who was sitting behind the counter with Cosette in her arms.

"Ex-girlfriend," Kayla replied looking up at them.

"Well," Loralai continued, "she's cute--how old are you?"

"I'll be 17 next month"

"I had Rory when I was 16, so if you need any help or anyone to talk to, I'm here"

"Thanks for the offer," Kayla said sarcastically, she did not seem to happy.

"So, Jess," Rory said changing the subject, "tonight there is a play at my school and I was thinking of going since I probably will try out for the next one.  My boyfriend Dean is coming too--I was wondering if you'd like to come along since you don't get out much anymore"

"I dunno," Jess said.  It was true that he had not been out as much since he started working at the diner, but he did not want to intrude on Rory's date with her boyfriend.

"I would go," Kayla said, "I love plays, but it's no use, I mean, what if Cosette started crying or something"

"I understand"

"I'll baby-sit," Loralai offered, "I remember what it was like never being able to go out anywhere, why don't both you and Jess go?"

"I guess so," Jess agreed.

"Well, I guess it you don't mind watching Cosette," Kayla said.

"I don't mind"

"Okay, thanks.  If you can get her to fall asleep, she usually will sleep straight through the night--she's not a cryer"

"That's a good thing"

That night Dean drove them all up to Chilton.

"Thanks a lot for letting me come," Kayla said as they were getting out of the car, "I haven't had a night out in god knows how long"

"Your welcome--you look really tired though"

"I am, Cosette wouldn't drink her bottle today, yet she was crying because she was hungry.  I had to go out and buy her new milk.  I guess she's not use to the kind Luke buys"

"Isn't there special milk for babies?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford it"

"Oh," Rory said as they walked into Chilton's theatre.  It was packed, "There is some seats over there in the back,"  Rory said.

"Okay," Dean replied, "that's fine"

"Hey! Here's a program!" Tristin said slapping a play program onto Dean's chest.  He had caught him off guard.

"Not you again," Dean replied, "Come on Rory, let's just go sit down"

"Okay," Rory said as she began to follow Dean.  Before following as well Kayla politely asked Tristin, "May I have a program?"

Tristin looked her up and down.  He flashed her a smile and said, "Sure, but it's gonna cost ya"

"Cost me what?" Kayla asked.

"I dunno, first why don't you tell me your name"

"Kayla"

"So, Kayla, where are you from?"

"Can I just have a program?"

"I told you it would cost you"

"What?! Cost me a conversation with you?!" she asked sarcastically.

"That--and possibly a date..."

Jess, who had been standing by her quietly stepped in when Tristin mentioned a date. "Leave her alone, she's not going out with you," he said.

"Oh, you're her boyfriend, I should have guessed," he said, then turning back to Kayla, "Well, you can always dump him for me"

"He's not my boyfriend," Kayla said, "He's my ex"

"Then why are you here with him?"

"I'm just staying at his house for a while, that's all"

"Why would you stay at you ex-boyfriend's house?"

"Because I was kicked out of my house and he is the father of my child!  So there!  I'll pass on the program--c'mon Jess," Kayla said as she began to walk away to where Rory and Dean were already sitting.

Tristin looked at Jess, "I'm sorry man," he said, "Give this to Kayla," he said handing Jess a program.  Jess walked over to Rory, Dean, and Kayla and sat down next to her.  "He said to give you this," Jess said as he handed Kayla the program.

"Thanks," she replied.

As the theatre grew dark and the play was about to begin, Tristin came over and sat down on the other side of Kayla.

"Why are you sitting here?" Dean asked angrily.

"All I had to do was hand out programs, so now my jobs done so I'm going to watch the play"

"You don't have to sit here," Dean replied.

"I think I can sit where ever I want," Tristin replied sharply.  He the sat back and turned to Kayla, "I'm really sorry," he said.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," she replied as she put her back to him and watched the play, refusing to even look at him.

During intermission, Tristin hung around them trying to get Kayla to speak to him.  Her cell phone went off so she excused herself.  While she was gone Jess looked at him, "Why don't you just leave her alone," he said, "she's not going to go out with you"

"No one wants to go out with you, take a hint," Dean snapped, "Why don't you just leave us all be"

"Because I like to bother you," Tristin snapped back.  Just then Kayla came back, she looked really upset.  "I'm so sorry," she said, "but I gotta get home.  Rory, your mom just called, Cosette's running a fever"

"I'll drive you," Dean said, "Then I'll come back and pick Rory and Jess up"

"No," Tristin said, "I can drive you home"

"No," Dean said, "I would never let any girl get into a car with you"

"Fine, but do you really want to leave your girlfriend here with another guy and me?"

"Please!" Kayla yelled, "I don't care who takes me!  I just need to get to Rory's house!"

"Dean," Rory said, "just let Tristin take her, it will be fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Rory said and Kayla nodded as well.

"C'mon," Tristin said, "follow me, my car is out this way."  Kayla followed Tristin out to the car, she could not believe herself when she saw it, "This is your car?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tristin said.

"Wow, you must be real rich"

Tristin shrugged, "Yeah"

"Must be nice"

"It's okay, I guess--what about you, you said you were kicked out..."

"Yeah, my parents could deal with me being pregnant, they just couldn't deal with the actual baby part.  I don't get it you know, having a baby was the best thing for me, I stopped drinking, smoking, but they don't see that," Kayla said as they got into the car.

"Really, you were like that?" Tristin asked.

"You look surprised"

"Well, you just looked like a total Mary, that's all"

"A total Mary? What does that mean?"

"You know, Mary, like the virgin Mary"

"Oh, that's kind of dumb"

"Do you want to walk?"

"That's mean"

Tristin smiled, "I thought it was cute"

"I never called you cute," Kayla replied.

"But you're thinking it, right?"

"Maybe"

"So about that date you owe me..."

"I don't owe you a date"

"I gave you your program"

"You gave Jess my program, but I'm pretty sure he's available if your still interested…"

"Ham ha, but anyway how about you go out with me anyway?"

"Don't you get it--I have a kid! I can't date anyone--this is Rory's house, right here," she said as she ran out of the car and into the house.  "Loralai! Where is she?!"

"Kayla?" Loralai asked as she came into the room, "She's still running a temperature, do you want to take her to the doctors"

"I can't afford it, I'll have to wait it out a little to see if she gets better on her way"

Just then Tristin came into the house, "Kayla?" he asked.

"What are you doing? Why did you follow me in?" she asked him as she took Kayla into her arms.

"I wanted to see if you needed me to drive you to the doctors or something"

"I can't afford it"

"I'll pay"

"I'll call the doctor," Loralai said, "I should still have the number from when Rory was little"

By the time the doctor arrived, Rory had returned home with Dean and Jess.  "Tristin?!" Rory exclaimed, "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting to find out how much the doctor costs"

"Why?"

"Kayla can't afford it so he said he'd pay, her and Cosette are with the doctor now"

A few minutes later the doctor and Kayla came into the room holding Cosette, "He gave me medicine for her"

"How much does everything cost?" Tristin asked.

"No, no," Jess said pushing Tristin out of the way, "I'm the father, I'll pay," he said as he paid the doctor.  After the doctor left, Tristin said, "Kayla, here is my number if you are still interested, I'm going to go though, bye"

"I should go too," Dean said.

"Yeah," Jess agreed, "Kayla, let's go home"

On Monday in school Trisitn approached Rory, "Hi Rory," he said.

"Hi Tristin"

"So, Kayla never called me..."

"Oh yeah, about that, she told me to give you this--well, actually Jess gave it to me, but he said it was for you, from Kayla."  Rory handed him a folded up piece of paper.  As Tristin opened it up, a look a disappointment spread across his face, "This is my number," he said, "She gave it back"

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"Yeah, I guess it just hurts that that creep won, no matter what, he's the father"

"Who, Jess?  He's all right"

"He's such a jerk.  He walks around and pretends to be all protective of her, but her doesn't care about Kayla or Cosette"

"Well, maybe you're right..."

"Do you know her number?"

"Well, she's staying at Luke's diner, so I can give you the number to there, but if Luke or Jess answer they probably won't give it to you"

"It's worth a try"

Rory handed him the number, "What about you? Are you going to see her today?"

"I'm not sure, I'm visiting my friend Lane after school, then I'm going out with Dean tonight"

"Oh, him"

"Tristin! Why do you care who I'm going out with?! You don't even like me anymore--you like Kayla!"

"But I still don't like you're boyfriend"

"Do you want to keep that number?"

"What are you doing?" Paris asked, "Rory, giving Tristin your number?  Are you two dating now?"

"No, Paris," Rory said, "I am giving him Kayla's number"

"There aren't any Kayla's in this school"

"Kayla is Rory's friend from Stars Hollow," Tristin said.

"Oh, well, I wish you luck," She said before walking away.

"That was weird," Tristin said.

"Paris still likes you"

"Figures," Tristin replied.

After school Rory stopped by Luke's before going to Lane's house.  Jess was working the counter.  "Hey Jess, is Kayla around?"

"No, her and Luke are over at Stars Hollow High"

"Oh?"

"Well, since she'll be staying awhile, she should go to school"

"Staying awhile? I thought she was suppose be here for only a few days"

"She has nowhere to go"

"And Luke is just taking her in, like that?"

"Not exactly, I have to get a job to pay her rent.  Luke says I have to take responsibility for Cosette and we have to take them in and i have to help"

"You have a job here though"

"I don't get paid for this, I have to find something else"

"Oh, well, I have to go, I just stopped by to tell Kayla to expect a call from Tristin---if he calls let her talk to him, or give her the phone, he's not a bad person, I mean he knows about Cosette and he still wants to go out with her"

"He probably just thinks she's easy--which she is, or was, but not anymore, she totally cleaned up while she was pregnant"

"Right, anyway, I'll see you later," Rory said as she left.  She walked over to Lane's house.

The next day as Rory was walking to class she was passing the office when she saw Luke and Kayla.  "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday we were talking to Stars Hollow High about enrolling Kayla and they said that with her scores she could get into a better school.  We told them we couldn't afford it, so they said to find out about scholarships.  It turns out Kayla qualified," Luke said, "So she's going to be going here now"

"I start tomorrow," Kayla said.

"Cool, we'll take the bus together"

"Great"

The next morning Rory met Kayla at the bus stop.  "Are you excited?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been in school for a while--since last year.  They looked at my records, Chilton did, they said I'd be fine--I'm just nervous I guess"

"Did Tristin ever call you?"

"Yeah, he did, but I didn't speak with him"

"Why not?  He really likes you"

"I was busy with Cosette, I always am, now I have Luke looking after her during the day on top of everything else, I don't have time for a boyfriend, or a social life for that fact"

"You do know that being part of activities is a big part of Chilton--does Chilton know about Cosette?"

"Yeah, they said that as long as she doesn't affect my school life that it's fine"

When they arrived at school, Kayla told Rory that she wanted to join the newspaper.  She said if she needed activities she wanted ones she could do partly at home.  "Don't worry about it," Rory said, "I'll tell Paris, but beware, she hates me and she'll probably hate you too"

"Why? Because I am friends with you?"

"No, because Tristin likes you, she hates me because she thought I was going to a concert with him last year, I never went, nor planned to go, but she still hates me for it"

"Sounds like a very nice person"

"Well, there she is, c'mon"

Kayla followed Rory over to Paris, "Hi Paris," Rory said, "This is Kayla, she's new here and wanted to join the school paper"

"Oh, Kayla, is this the one I heard about, Tristin's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, he likes me but I don't like him, not like that at least, I guess he'd be okay as a regular friend..."

"Anyway, what qualifications do you have for working on the Franklin?" Paris asked.

"Well, at my old school I was the editor"

"I'm the editor and it is going to stay that way"

"I never said I wanted to take your job.  I don't have time to be the editor here, and I even if I did, I realize I'm new here, so I know I would never get a position like that just coming in"

"Oh, well the meeting is today at four"

"Okay"

As Paris walked away, "The meeting's not at four, it's at 3:15, she did the same thing to me"

"She seems real nice," Kayla said sarcastically.

"Kayla!" Tristin said with a big smile as he spotted her and Rory in the hallway.

Kayla turned around, "Hi Tristin"

"How's Cosette?  I know you were busy with her before"

"She's fine"

"So this weekend, would you like to go out, I thought we could get a bite to eat, catch a movie..."

"Tristin, I'm sorry, I just don't have time"

"Okay then, how about I come over on Saturday night and help you watch Cosette then?"

"I-um, I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well, Cosette is having a hard enough time adjusting to the new atmosphere, and Luke's apartment is so small with him, Jess, Cosette, and me.  If you came that would just be to tight"

"You know I am not going to give up"

"Neither am I"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is no"

"Then who else is willing to help you take care of her"

"Jess"

"He doesn't care, if he's doing it, it's by force"

"Maybe so, but I don't care," she said as she walked away.

Rory looked up at Tristin, "You know Tristin, whether he wants to be or not, Jess is the father, and that is what is important to her.  She thinks if he helps out that he'll learn to love Cosette and won't mind taking care of her.  I don't know who is right, but it doesn't matter, Kayla wants Jess"

"But she needs me," Tristin said as Rory left as well.

That Friday after school Rory and Kayla took the bus home together as usual.  When they arrived at Star Hollow, Lane was waiting at the bus stop for Rory.  The two walked towards Lane's house, as Kayla went towards Luke's.  Luke handed Cosette over to her right away.  That night Kayla had a hard time getting Cosette to fall asleep.  Luke was downstairs and Jess was just lying on the bed not helping at all.  When Cosette finally fell asleep, Kayla collapsed herself on the bed next to Jess, "You could have helped you know"

"Why bother?" Jess asked, "When you move out she'll stay with you and never see me anyhow"

"Actually I plan to go to college in after next year.  There are no colleges close enough from here that I can commute too.  While I'm getting educated so I can give her a good life, she will be staying here with you.  I will just come home every weekend"

"What?"

"Luke agreed, I have a better chance of getting a decent job than you do, so I go to college you stay with Cosette"

"Actually, that won't happen.  Your mother called here today, she said you can come home.  She she'd care for Cosette during the day while you are at work"

"Work?  No, you work I go to school"

"But if you go she'll have a better home"

"I have to think about it"

"Fine, I'm going out"

As Jess started to get off the bed Luke came in, followed by Tristin.  "Tristin what are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"What are you to doing?!" Luke asked, looking at Kayla and Jess on the bed, "That was one of the rules, you guys couldn't do any of that stuff"

"Relax," Jess said, "we weren't, we were just talking--I'm going out"

"Where?" Luke asked.

"Out," Jess said as he left.

Luke watched as he left; he seemed kind of confessed.  Finally he looked at Kayla, "You have a visitor," he said, "I have to get back to the diner, You," he said looking at Tristin, "don't stay long"

As Luke left, Tristin looked around, "This is so small, how can three people and a baby live here?  When she starts to grow up, what are you going to do?"

Kayla shrugged, "You're right, I guess it is better to just go home"

"Home?"

"My parents called, they said I can go home, live at home--my parent's house is bigger than this"

"Will you still go to Chilton, or is it too far?"

"To far, but it doesn't matter, if I go home I can't go to school, I'll be working"

"You're too smart for that"

"But my only other alternative is to stay here at Luke's"

"If you go home will you ever finish High School?"

"Probably not--Luke doesn't know yet, he was planning on sending me to college too--Jess would stay here with Cosette and I would come home on the weekends.  Then I could get a job and give her a good life"

"Well, the decision is up to you, but personally I think you should stay in school"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, you said you had no time to date because you had to watch Cosette, so I thought I'd come over and help you"

"You're so nice, I mean Jess hasn't once offered to help--he wants me to go back home"

"Of course he does, then he can go back to his life and won't have to worry about anyone else"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Listen, I like Kayla, a lot, now I don't know how long this could even work for, but I am offering to take Jess's place, I could come over here every day and help you out"

"I could never let you do that, I mean it's nice you offered--you are a wonderful person for that, but Jess will take responsibility eventually"

"Are you going to stay or leave?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want me to stay or leave?"

"You can go, I just got Cosette to bed, and I am very tired"

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday"

"Okay, see ya"

After Tristin left Kayla thought for a long time.  She weighed to pros and cons of both staying here and going home.  Finally she made her decision.

On Monday, Jess came to pick Rory and Kayla up from school.  Cosette was upset, so Luke ordered Jess to go up there and get Kayla, he said to take Rory home to while he was at it.  He saw Rory first, she came out alone and was heading towards the bus stop when she saw Jess.  "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Cosette was crying and neither Luke or I could stop her, he told me to come pick up Kayla because he said it would be faster than the bus.  He said to drive you home too"

"Thanks," Rory said, "Kayla should be coming soon"

Just then they spotted  Kayla walking out with Tristin.  They were talking and both walked up to Jess and Rory.  "Jess, why are you here?" Kayla asked.

"We couldn't stop Cosette from crying so I came to get you"

"Is she all right?!"

"Yeah, she was just crying"

"Oh, well, Jess I have something to tell you"

"Wait, I have something to say too--I've been really selfish.  It's not fair to send you home to work.  Stay here and I will take care of Cosette while you are in college.  I'm not saying we'll get married or anything, but I want to be part of Cosette's life.  Last night I was talking to Rory and she told me how she wished her dad was around more--I never want Cosette to feel that way--now, what were you going to say?"

"That I was staying whether you wanted me to or not--and that Tristin offered to help out and take your place and that he was way better than you could ever be--I guess I was wrong though," she said as she gave Jess a hug, "Thank you," she said.  She then turned to Tristin, "Thank you too, for making me realize I could still have a life"

"So I guess this means I don't have a chance? You'll never go out with me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but right now I just need Jess to help out, I really don't have time for anyone else in my life right now--we can still be friends in school though"

"Well, if that's the best you can do, I'll have to except it"

"Thanks," Kayla said as she gave Tristin a hug.  She then kissed him--the kiss was so amazing that it made her realize that she did have feelings for Tristin all along.  Even so, she put them aside and got into the car with Jess.  Jess was the father of her child and he was finally willing to take responsibility for her actions.  Maybe someday Tristin would get that date, and she hoped with all her heart that things would get less complicated for her and she could except his offer.  But, for now it was just going to be her, Jess, and Cosette.


End file.
